All I Ever Wanted
by msgreenphoenix
Summary: AU   The Five members of SG-1 encounter a dangerous civilization. Demands are made, and one of them may not survive the ordeal.   Rated T for now. Possibly may progress to M.
1. Prologue

*I don't own stargate or the characters affiliated with stargate. I wish :) hahaha.

Prologue:

5 people made their way through the rugged woodland. One man with graying hair led the party and he was followed by another man with glasses and a brunette woman. The woman was laughing at something the man had said. The last two members of the group, A blonde woman and a dark skinned man with a gold symbol on his forehead, trailed slightly behind the rest.

The man in the lead grumbled as he swatted the air around his head. "These bugs are absolutely ridiculous!"

The brunette sighed and said, "That's why we brought the bug repellent, Jack. You just refused to use it."

"Well, I didn't think the bugs would be this bad, Aubrey."

The man with the glasses started laughing. "Jack, it happens every time! Will you ever actually use it?"

"If you weren't my cousin, Aubrey, I would shoot you. Daniel, you're pushing it."

They had reached the gate by this time and Daniel had approached the DHD and was proceeding to dial Earth.

After they had stepped through the event horizon, Jack and Aubrey were still arguing.

"Then I guess we're going to have to go by our titles now. Colonel O'Neill?"

"I guess so Dr. Sheppard."

They stared at each other for a minute and then Aubrey burst into laughter.

"If John heard you talking like this, you would never hear the end of it!" Aubrey laughed, her eyes watering.

"Oh, Go dig up a ruin!"

"That's the plan for tomorrow, Jack." She said, smiling sweetly. "P5Y-426, remember?"

*I know this chapter is a little short. The next few chapters should be longer. :)


	2. P5Y 426

*Nope. Still don't own Stargate. Or even a Stargate for that matter. Dangit! Please Read and Review :) Thanks :)

*PS. First story btw :) any tips would be great :) thanks and enjoy!

As they stepped through the gate, they encountered a world that resembled South America. They dense jungle echoed with the voices of Birds and other creatures. The air was humid and thick. And as they observed the land around them, they saw that at the bottom of the gate's platform, was a group of women, all armed with staff weapons.

"And hello to you, too." Jack said.

The woman in the center started talking and the other women stepped forward to take their weapons. As they started moving away from the gate, Aubrey watched the women. They were dressed primitively, almost Amazonian. And their speech, that was the strangest of all.

"Daniel. Daniel, it sounds like Russian. They're speaking Russian!" She whispered to her fellow archaeologist.

"That's what I was thinking, but I can only catch every-other word."

As their distance from the gate increased, they listened as closely as they could but still couldn't understand the meaning of the conversations around them.

They finally came to a stop at what looked like the ruins of an ancient American temple, and from there were thrown into a tent outside the ruin. Sam peeked through the flap in the door.

"They have 8 guards outside." She said.

They sat in the dim light and debated different ways of approaching the situation. Then after what seemed like an eternity, they were brought out of the tent and taken to the center of the ruins. There on what appeared to be a throne, sat a woman, with raven hair and cruel eyes.

SG-1 was forced to their knees as the woman stood and approached them. "Вы понимаете?"

"Definitely Russian." Daniel mumbled.

"Я понимаю." Aubrey replied.

The woman looked shocked to hear that one of the foreigners had understood her. As they spoke back and forth, Daniel translated.

"Are you the leader of these people?"

"They look to me for some decisions, yes."

"What is she doing?" Jack whispered.

"Aubrey and I discussed it earlier. These women are part of a very matriarchal society. They won't respect us is if you or I was the leader." Daniel replied.

"Oh."

"She's asking who we are and Aubrey introduced us. The women seems very interested in how our chain of command is arranged."

"Is that not strange, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"Most ancient cultures were very interested in the transfer of power from one leader to another. So I don't think it's weird, necessarily. Wait…She just told Aubrey to follow her."

"No, Aubrey. Don't." Jack said to her.

"I have to, Jack. If we don't comply, she could easily have all of us killed." She replied.

Daniel looked at her and could see the confusion in her eyes. "Jack, the sooner she goes, the sooner she'll get back. The sooner she gets back the sooner we can leave."

Jack still looked hesitant.

"I'll be fine." She said. And with that, she turned and followed the Queen.

As Aubrey lost sight of the rest of her team, the Queen led her to an offshoot of the throne room. The Queen abruptly stopped and faced her.

"You seem to be a very powerful leader." The Queen said with a thick Russian accent.

"You speak English?" _This is getting stranger by the second! _ Aubrey thought to herself.

"We have had many dealings with outsiders. I have learned over time."

"Why did you bring us here?

"Because you are outsiders, first of all. And I have kept you here because I am curious as to how you became so powerful."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean."

"Your power. Your people respect you. They care for you. You must be very powerful to have such influence over them."

"I get by. It is all very complicated. I earned their trust. They are my friends."

The Queen looked thoughtful. "You do know that is not the only way to gain power, don't you?"

"Yes. But it is the best way."

The Queen laughed. "How naive you are. You have no idea of the power you could have! The things you could achieve!"

"How would I receive the power you speak of? Why would I want it? I have all I need and all I ever could even want!"

"You can never have too much power." She paused for a moment. "Have you ever taken a husband, Aubrey? Have you ever been with a man?"

"No. Never."

"Well, that just won't do. You must take a husband. Tomorrow!"

"Pardon? What are you talking about?"

"You must take a husband.. You will be married tomorrow. All of our men are taken. You must take one of your own. They are all strong and handsome. Any of them would make an excellent mate!"

"I won't force my people into anything they don't want to do. That is the thing about trust. Everyone can choose for themselves."

"Well, they will want to do this. Or I will kill all of you."

"Why a husband? Why me?"

"If you have never taken a husband, the transfer of your power will be incomplete. The leadership ritual requires that you have been with a man. You must marry. Or when the ritual is complete, your power will die with you."

It was then that Aubrey came to a horrible realization. The Queen was going to kill her. And she had to marry either Daniel or Teal'c, because if she didn't, The Queen would kill all of them. And there was nothing she could do to change the Queen's mind.


	3. Cruel Eyes

*So i put in a request for the rights to the stargate franchise. Nope. Nada. Still don't own stargate.

When Aubrey returned to the group, Daniel could see the confusion he had seen earlier had transformed into fear.

_What did she say to you? _He thought to himself.

They took the group back to the tent and Aubrey paced the length of the makeshift structure.

"Hey, Are you alright? Aubrey, What happened?" Daniel asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing, Aubrey. I Know you better than anyone. Even better than Jack. I've been your best friend for years and I have never seen you this terrified." He looked deeply into her eyes. "What did she say to you?"

She sat down and covered her face with her hands. He sat down next to her.

"She said that she would kill all of us if I didn't marry one of you. Tomorrow."

"So, Basically she's forcing you to get married? That's not so bad." He knew that there was more to the story but her eyes told him all he needed to know. There was definitely more and she would tell him the rest later.

"Sooooo…There's no way out of this?" Sam asked.

"She was adamant. She wouldn't hesitate to execute all of us if I refused."

"Her eyes are like the eyes of the Goa'uld. They show a lust for power, and no hesitation to spill blood in order to get it." Teal'c stated.

Aubrey didn't have the heart to tell him how right he was. That would have to wait till later.

"I'll do it."

Aubrey turned and looked to the person that had spoken. "What?"

"I'll do it." Daniel repeated.

The entire tent was silent.

"What?" Jack asked again.

"If it's the only way we can get out of here, I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Daniel? You don't have to do this. We'll see what we can do to find another way out."

"By tomorrow? That is a tall order. Honestly, I'm not sure even we can pull that off. We'll keep trying, but we have to put off her judgement for now. If agreeing to her demands is the only way to do that, I'll do it!"

The queen burst into the tent and started barking out orders in russian.

Aubrey stood and spoke. "We've come to a decision. No need to hide the fact that you speak English."

"I should have known. What have you decided?"

"I will comply with your demands." Aubrey smoothly switched to Russian. "But, you have to promise to let my people go when the time comes for the ritual."

"They must stay for the ritual. And the one you choose as your own will belong to me."

"No! That was never part of the negotiations! They all go free! ALL. OF. THEM!"

Daniel listened as the argument grew more heated. He understood what they were saying but the words were out of context. But even with his limited knowledge of the situation, it was very apparent that Aubrey was very upset about a ritual. What ritual it was, he had no idea.

"We will discuss this at another time. But, remember the consequences if you do not comply with both of the demands. Who have you chosen?" The queen sighed.

"I am he." Daniel interjected.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked between the three of them in confusion. They were all still speaking Russian so they couldn't understand a word. The three of them only knew that Aubrey was upset and she didn't lose her temper often.

The Queen bade Daniel stand and walked around him, almost like she was appraising the merchandise. "I think you have made an excellent choice. You have good taste. A handsome face, Strong Body, rich voice. A very handsome face. Tomorrow you will be married. The ritual will take place three days later." And with those words, the Queen turned and left.

"I don't like this at all. It seems like there's something She's not telling us." Jack whispered to Sam.

Aubrey and Daniel were sitting across the tent, talking about the culture and trying to figure out what the queen was planning. They could hear little snippets of the conversation and most of it was Daniel trying to figure out why the Queen demanded their marriage.

"I get the impression that Daniel is as oblivious as we are. Aubrey picks her words carefully. There has to be more to this wedding than she is saying." Sam whispered back.

"Like I said, I don't like it!"

"Sir, there has got to be a good reason that she's keeping us in the dark. Aubrey doesn't lie lightly. And when she does, it's because people could get hurt if she didn't."

"I agree, O'Neill. Samantha Carter has a very valid point. I have hardly known Aubrey Sheppard to lie. And Daniel Jackson trusts her." Teal'c interjected after much thought.

"Well, I just think that we're getting ourselves into an even stickier situation. Stupid Amazons!"

Aubrey and Daniel were sitting up against a crate that was against a tent wall.

"So, What now?" Daniel asked.

Aubrey leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arms around her in response.

"Now, We wait." She sighed.

They sat like that for hours as they waited and listened to the sounds of the jungle. He looked at his watch as she finally fell asleep. 0:17

"Happy birthday, Aubrey." He whispered into the darkness.


	4. All Things In Time

*You guys know the drill. I don't own Stargate and unless by some crazy random happenstance, I never will.

When the sun rose, the guards entered the tent, took Aubrey by the arm and took her away. Two other men soon followed and took Daniel.

It was an hour before the guards came and escorted Sam to a small suite off of the Throne room. There, Aubrey stood in the center of the room, dressed in a rich purple dress that was very uncharacteristic of the culture.

"Aubrey! You look beautiful! They gave this to you?"

"I know, It is beautiful. I think they took them from the Goa'uld when they rebelled against them. They use them for ceremonies and rituals."

"It's perfect."

Aubrey smiled grimly. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way. The circumstances are all wrong."

"When we get home, It doesn't have to stay this way. You won't be legally married on earth. You don't have to continue it."

"But that's just it, Sam! I want to continue it. I love him! I do. More than anything. I just wish that I had chosen it for myself. That he didn't feel forced into this. I want him to marry me because he loves me. Not just because he was forced to by an alien civilization. And honestly, I'm not even sure that we will make it out of here alive."

"Why wouldn't we? We've been in worse situations that this. Everything will be ok. If there is one thing that I know about Daniel, it's that he is stubborn. He wouldn't let himself be forced into anything if he didn't absolutely believe in it. You are going to go out there and you are going to marry the man of your dreams. And trust me, Aubrey. He loves you, to."

Daniel came back to the tent soon after Sam left it. Jack and Teal'c immediately jumped to their feet. Daniel was dressed in a black tunic style shirt, and a pair of black pants. The fabric was fine and of remarkable craftsmanship.

"Daniel Jackson. Why are you dressed in this peculiar manner?"

"Apparently, my clothes weren't fitting enough for a wedding ceremony and they gave me these and told me to change."

"Well, they sure go all out for these things, don't they?" Jack asked.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when the Queen entered Aubrey's dressing room.

"I trust you are ready."

"I am."

The Queen lowered her voice and said, in Russian, "Remember the consequences. Do not defy me." She warned. And then in english, "Follow in 10 minutes."

Sam and Aubrey made their way to the center of the ruins. There by the throne stood the Queen and next to her, Daniel.

As Aubrey entered the room, Daniel couldn't help but stare. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was dressed in a rich purple dress with delicate silver sandals on her feet. She approached and stood next to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She gave him a small smile in return. They stared at each other for a moment until the harsh voice of the Queen interrupted their thoughts.

"Give me your hands." The Queen barked.

She took Aubrey's left hand and took a sharp knife out of the sheath on her waist. "This will only hurt a little." The Queen gave her a meaningful look. She took the knife and poked holes in the tips of Aubrey's fingers and cut the center of her palm. She then did the same to Daniel's right hand. She put their hands together. "Two become one through blood. All things shall come in time. One Blood. One Heart. One Mind."

The Queen gestured from Daniel to Aubrey and turned to the rest of SG-1. "Your leader has chosen." Then, she turned and walked away, her long dress skimming the leaves in the floor of the doorway.

"That's it? That's all?" Jack exclaimed.

"Looks like it, sir." Sam replied.

"That was indeed very brief." Teal'c stated.

The guards approached the group and led them back to the tent. Aubrey and Daniel were led to a completely different tent. They were ushered inside.

The tent was fairly lavish. The center of the tent was covered with large pillow and soft furs. There were lamps hanging from the support beams.

"Jack was right. They really do go all out for these things."

Aubrey looked around the room and everything that just happened really started settling in. "Daniel, I…"

He cut her off. "Aubrey, you don't have to do this. We can find another way out of here. We don't have to do what she wants."

"It's not that, Daniel. It's not that I don't want this. Because, I do. I want this. I want you more than anything. I'm scared. I'm terrified of what will happen." Her voice was shaking with emotion and he reached up and lifted her face towards his so he could see her welling eyes.

"I have something to give you. It was originally for your birthday, but I guess this works, too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring. The band was gold and had delicate stones inlayed along it. They looked like diamonds. Another ring of diamonds surrounded a purple gem. "I found this on PX7-245. The SGC told me I could keep it. When I saw it, I thought of you because you like purple so much."

Aubrey looked up at him as the tears poured down her cheeks.

He reached for her left hand and put his gift on her ring finger. "I compared it with one of your rings. I was going to have it sized if it didn't fit."

"Daniel…" Her voice trailed off.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "I want you to know something. I didn't just marry you because we are in this situation. I would have married you anyways." He wiped the tears from her cheeks as he caressed her face. "You are all I ever wanted. And nothing will ever change that."

He leaned down and kissed her. Softly and slowly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes and smiled. As their lips met again, the energy and passion from years of hidden feelings and longing rose to the surface. As the kisses became more heated, the two of them fell against the soft surface of the blankets and soon lost themselves in each other.

****Sorry I didn't post sooner. I recently moved and it just took a while to get back in the swing of things. :) Enjoy :) and please comment. I could use any and all feedback. Thanks**


	5. That Justice Can Be Done

**You know the drill. Unfortunately, I still don't own stargate. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, Daniel awoke to a light weight on his chest and a steady pressure on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Aubrey's hand on his bare chest. He glanced over at the woman who was using his shoulder as a pillow. He planned on laying there for hours but unfortunately, the wish was short lived as there was a commotion outside.<p>

Aubrey awoke with a start and they both quickly dressed. When they went outside they were shocked to see the queen shouting at two of her subjects, a man and a woman. They were both groveling at the tyrants feet. The rest of SG-1 emerged from their tent and were immediately stopped by two of the warrior women.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I don't really know. All I know so far is that the Queen is very angry at the woman."

"What about the man?" Sam said as the Queen continued to berate the couple.

"It seems as though men are little more than slaves in this society. It seems as though this man is the queen's lover and was just found with the woman. Though I could be totally wrong."

"No, Daniel, You're right. That is exactly what is wrong." Aubrey whispered.

"Do you know what the penalty for that is, Aubrey Sheppard?" Teal'c inquired.

"Not yet. Though I am afraid that it will be terrible."

Suddenly, the woman started screaming and the man started struggling against the men holding him. They started dragging them towards the center of the compound. The team followed very closely.

"What are you doing? What is going on?" Aubrey ran after the queen.

"The punishment for treason is death! They were unfaithful to me! Therefore they must die!"

They had all come to a halt in the center of the compound where the raised floor gave the impression of a built platform. The screaming woman and the man were taken onto the platform and restrained.

Aubrey continued to plead with the Queen to save their lives and finally the queen backhanded her across the face and sent her sprawling. Daniel rushed forward and gathered her in his arms.

The queen then turned to the men who restrained her lover and barked out "Казнить его. Сейчас!"

The men pulled the traitor to his knees and a woman brought forward a bloodstained block of wood. Horrified, the team tried to protest but only received pointed looks from the Queen.

Daniel pulled Aubrey towards him and whispered, "Don't watch. No matter what you hear. Don't look."

They pulled forced the man to stretch his neck across the block, all the while the woman was crying out behind him. One of the men came forward with a large axe and took aim. "Что справедливость может быть сделано." He said. He swung his axe and with a sickening noise the head was separated from the traitor's body and fell to the ground. Aubrey flinched into Daniel's shoulder at the sound. "That justice may be done." Daniel whispered.

As the man's body was dragged away, the woman was now sobbing uncontrollably. "блудница, вы должны отвечать тем же судьба как он." The Queen said maliciously. She turned to SG-1. "And ALL of you, will watch. This is what happens to those who disobey."

As the woman was led to the block she pulled against her captors, struggling to get away. She was pulled to her knees and instead of the man approaching the block, A woman took up the axe. She said "Такова судьба изменника." And then she swung. Unfortunately, one blow was not enough. It took two blows to carry out the punishment. And when it was over the executioner dropped the axe and walked away. The men who had just finished taking away the man's body returned and gathered the woman.

The entire team was sickened by the event and both of the women found themselves losing their stomachs on the soiled ground. The men looked at each other and shared a look. _We have to find a way out of here.  
><em>

The queen looked at Aubrey and smiled wickedly. Then she barked out orders to the guards and dismissed the group. As the blood of the man and the woman intermixed on the ground and trailed off the platform, dread grew over Aubrey and she knew she had to tell the team what was happening.

* * *

><p>The team all returned to the main tent and they all sat together. Aubrey carefully chose her words as she told the team everything she knew. The forced marriage, the tyrant queen's threats, and the ritual. As time passed and more and more of the tale was told, the team grew increasingly frustrated with their situation. Jack and teal'c looked like they were ready to kill someone and unsurprisingly, Daniel was the same way. Sam was as shocked as the rest of them but she was more desperate to find a way out of the situation.<p>

"Why did you not tell us this sooner, Aubrey Sheppard?" Teal'c questioned.

"I knew that if I told any of you, you would try to change things."

"Let me get this straight." Jack said. "The queen thinks that if she kills you, she will take all of your power? Why doesn't she just kill all of us and gain more?"

"The power she desires is my influence over other people. If she killed you, she would not have anyone to influence."

"OK. So now we have to find a way back to the gate so that we can get home. How are we going to do that?"

"I think I may have an idea. It won't be easy. But, we have to try something." Sam said. And the group huddled around her to listen to her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I feel so cruel after this chapter. please review. i would like any feedback that you could give me. and once again i apologize profusely for the short length and the time it took me to update. school has been crazy, lately. <strong>

**Russian translation.**

**Казнить его. Сейчас! - Execute him. Now!**

**Что справедливость может быть сделано. - That Justice can be done.**

**"блудница, вы должны отвечать тем же судьба как он." - Whore, you must meet the same fate as he.**

**"Такова судьба изменника." - This is the fate of a traitor. **


End file.
